The Chronicles Begin
In light of the recent attacks from a gnoll raiding party, the city put out a call for aid from both within and from without. Among the first to respond were the Scales of Justice, demanding answers. Overseeing the interrogation and inquisition is the Order of Judgement. Ziegfried left to file his report with the Scales accompanied by Jing Dao, who would corroborate the posse's discoveries of these creatures while they were rescuing the blacksmith's kidnapped children. The Scales had evidently been busy over the past 36 hours, dissecting a gnoll corpse in one room and hosting an inquisitor from the Order of Judgement in yet another room. Any information on this enemy is worth its weight in gold. Officer Ziegfried & Jing Dao met Sister Evandra, an Elven judge from the Order. Polite conversation over tea proved to be more fruitful as the judge was now able to piece together a timeline of events thanks to Ziegfried and Jing Dao's testimony. The judge took charge of overseeing the long-term eradication of these creatures, delegating the posse with the short-term goal of razing the temple the gnolls seem to be using as a staging ground. By her authority, the posse was officially sanctioned, with care packages sent to aid the pursuit. The only question left unanswered was why the humans were collaborating with these... creatures. Meanwhile, Wreck’t was regaled with a few stories of his father, a warrior from the Force of The Chariot who used his words and his lance with deadly proficiency. Wreck't's father was skilled in keeping the focus of his target while the unit split up and flanked the enemy in unison. Brightmane made good on his reward, as a promise made is a promise kept, in dwarf tradition. He took the liberty of taking up a gratitude collection for the brave men who rescued his children. The Rites of Equivalent Exchange were invoked by the old cleric of the forge, and the party got better gear in exchange for their lackluster starting equipment. Back at The Pinnacle Inn, the judge's packages arrived via courier service. Enclosed were two bandoleers of napalm flasks and health ampules, as well as a bag of caltrops. Ziegfried also received a trio of dimensional shackles and a friendly nudge from Venlynna Dawarin to commence operations on his side quest vendetta as soon as possible. Jing Dao & Wreck't decided to pursue a rumor and give a news update to some person named "The Pauper King," over at a saloon dedicated to The Lovers. While Wreck't did much of the talking, Jing Dao got his written missive out to a local establishment in the care of this Pauper King. Jing Dao hoped this seed might bear fruit. Dalton and Ziegfried headed to the northern docks and ask The Chariot for some better horses and perhaps another trained scout to investigate the territory, in order to pin down the location of this gnoll temple while the posse got their resources to bear. With luck, Dalton met his old friend Iron-Marrow, who made a special allowance for the party. Iron-Marrow arranged for a Chariot scout sniper to ride a day ahead and lent the team four sturdy horses, ideal for a week's ride in the desert. That evening, in the still of the night, a Chariot-emblazoned rifleman made his ride with a coming storm front behind him. < Previous Adventure Next Adventure >